The Day Dean Said And Now I've Seen Everything
by Beautifully-Damaged
Summary: My first C/O. Written for a friend. Gen, just good fun. Dean, Sam, Amy and the Eleventh doctor all meet in the same place in time, unbeknowst to the boys, so the doctor can obtain the Angel Killing Sword in order to help the Winchester's with their quest.


"Do I _look_ like a _bloody_ Hunter to you?"

Her heavy Scottish accent thick upon a wonderfully sarcastic voice yet her face and all its beautiful angles contrasting against round features were smiling. She spoke to Dean in a way never before experienced..and he loved it.

A warm grin quickly graced his face as his smile grew more and more devious.

"You look like a lot of things sweetheart.. but hunting is really the furthest from my mind at the moment."

"Oh goood loooord! Are all men the same throughout all of bleedin time?" Amy sighed loudly.

The look on Dean's face made Sam laugh.

"Dude. Good luck man. I think you may have just met your match."

If it were possible, Dean's grin exponentially grew ten in size.

"I know. Tenacious little thing isn't she?"

"You don't even know what tenacious means Dean."

"Ahh..I have to interject Sammy. Yes I do. Tenacious is that fiery little red head right over there who.. Hey! Where'd she go?"

Dean and Sam both looked around the warehouse, each in the opposite direction of the other, looking for the elusive girl.

Sam of course was the first to shout and express concern for somebody else's' well being.

"Hey..ahhh...lady? Where'd you go?" In typical supernatural leery fashion, Dean was the first to pull his weapon from the back of jeans. He aimed the gun slowly around the room, quickly assessed their surroundings, then shouted.

"Come on sweetheart. Answer my brother, where'd ya go?"

A bright light, bluer than Dean had ever seen, had begun to flash from the far right corner of the room. The pale yet somehow concurrently brilliant light danced in out from between the open space of some precariously stacked and very old looking crates.

Dean aimed his gun in the direction of the light. "Hey beautiful! If that's you, I suggest you say something or I"m just gonna assume you're not something I want alive and in my presence."

From around the tall stack of brown crates, a thin, strange looking man with beady dark eyes appeared causing Dean to jump back and cock his gun.

"Jesus Christ!" the eldest Winchester shouted. He held his arm out in front of Sam as if it were to steady him and could actually do something to protect him. Seeing his brother was ok, Dean's hand went directly back to the handle of his gun. The weapon was aimed at the little man's head, or more accurately, his temple. The tip of the barrel mere inches from actually touching the man's skin.

xxxXxxx

The man in the tan suit began to dig in the front breast pocket of his jacket when suddenly the same voice of the young red headed woman Dean and Sam were speaking to only seconds earlier, shouted.

"Dr! No! Stop!"

Turning his head towards Amy, back to the Winchesters, back to Amy then back to the boys again, the Dr. realized why Amy seemed so concern.

Slowly he started, "Oh. I see. The Winchesters. Well, it's nice to know that even under such grave times as I'm experiencing, that some things never change. Now, if you'll just allow me to show my.."

Sam looked the man up and down. "I suggest you take your hand out of that jacket slower than anything you've ever done in your life friend. My brother is a dead aim."

The shoulders of Dean's denim jacket rolled with him as he repositioned himself to be one step closer to the strange man, who oddly enough smelled like Vanilla, tea and burnt wiring.

"Yeah friend." Dean's drawl was low and gruff. " I suggest you listen to his advice and don't move that fucking hand any slower than a snail. Or I swear I'll put a bullet in you faster than you can say "Bob's your mate."

Suddenly Dean recognized the all-too-familiar sound of a gun being cocked, followed by an extremely serious voice.

"Are you also an idiot along with being a Hunter? Lower your gun away from the doctor, now. And.. Bob's your mate?," Amy rolled her eyes as she pressed her gun against the back of Dean's head. "Bob's your mate?,' she sighed heavily and looked towards the doctor.

"Americans."

xxxXxxx

"Whoa..now Amy. It's ok luv. These boys wouldn't, well, actually they can't bring us harm anymore than we can bring it to them. Lower the vulgar weapon. I'm fine."

"I don't know. I think I'd like to test your theory and shoot him upon principal. This one's getting on my nerves."

Dean interjected with a frightened tone in his voice, which concurrently bordered on excitement, ( he was either starting to really fall in love, or she was gonna be the first girl he'd ever killed on principal, either way, Dean was gone..)

"Hey! What did I do honey? What's wrong with saying Bob's your mate? It's definitely better than Bob's your Uncle, cuz that just opens up a whole can visuals I'd rather not think about."

Sam looked at his brother like he was going to be ill. "Dean..we have a man we call uncle and his name is Bobby, you do realize that right?"

"Sammy, don't even ask, cuz believe me..you don't wanna know."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"So what actually happened? I mean.. he didn't..ah..you caught him doing something gross right? He didn't.."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I said don't ask and what's the first friggin thing you do? You ask." Dean lowered his gun but waved it around casually by his side as he spoke. " I swear Sammy you suffer from selective hearing. You really do. Now I understand why Dad was always so pissed with you. You never do anything you're told, you question stuff down to the slightest detail but don't take any advice regarding the very situation in which you're asking about. Now, if I were to tell you.."

The boys continued on with a back and forth, non stop banter. Each acted as if they were either completely insane or so self-involved with the other, that they both had forgotten all about the death threats and the two strangers who had magically appeared only moments earlier.

xxxXxxx

"Quickly Amy, it's starting."

Amy didn't answer the doctor right away. Instead, she stood amazed by the two quarreling men in front of her.

"Is, is it just me or can they no longer see us?"

A slow, deliberate grin formed on the sharp, angular lines of the doctor's face.

"Bright, bright girl you are. Oh Ms. Pond! How I do adore you!"

A confused look steadily grew in Amy's wide eyes. "I don't understand. What's going on? What were you going on about, 'it's starting?' You told me we needed to meet these boys at just this very place in time but yet they drew a gun on us? And now, they can't even see us. And.. and just look at them would you? Are they always like that?"

The doctor glanced at Sam and Dean and seeing them still locked in a ridiculous argument over something important only to them, he couldn't understand what Amy thought the problem was.

"Oh. Do you mean them? As in their incessant arguing? Oh yes, they're always like that. Actually, if they weren't then I'd be rather concerned."

"Doctor? You talk in riddles so much you're giving me a headache. Well, more like these two blabbering fools are giving me one..although, I must admit the slow, dark haired one reminds me a bit of somebody I know, I just can't figure out who."

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get on with it now?"

"Get on with what?"

"Oh dear. I do believe we must run now Ms. Pond."

Amy fled to the safety of the crates, all the while rolling her eyes and sighing with frustration.

"When don't we have to run?"

xxxXxxx

The doctor realized the Angel's spell was already staring to come in full affect and if he didn't hurry, he too wouldn't be able to remember why he and Amy were there in the first place. Leaving the boys, he grabbed his red headed companion by the arm and rushed away back to where the bright, blue light was still flashing her rays from behind the crates. Amy and the doctor stood in a semi-crouched position as they peered through one of the cracks in the wooden storage containers.

From almost just above yet right behind Sam and Dean another brilliant flash of light, this one pure and white, illuminated almost the entire warehouse. From the center of the light, an Angel appeared in a dark blue suit. His skin was the color of rich chocolate and wide gold eyes had begun to survey the room even before he started the process of tucking in his massive wings.

He walked over to a large set of old crates and with a single wave of his hand the rusted nails began to pop slowly out until an entire side fell to the floor with a loud thud. A fine gray dust swirled around the Angel's feet as he pulled out the contents of the ancient box. Preoccupied with himself, the Angel wasn't aware a small man in a tan suit approached him from behind.

The doctor pulled a a gold, ivory and silver short sword from the Angel's pocket, shoved it into his own coat, then turned and ran back to Amy's side and waited for the divine entity to be done.

xxxXxxx

When the Angel finished his Weeping curse upon the statue, he turned and was shocked when he discovered he had turned directly into his own sword.

As god-like, yet evil intending wide eyes, met small concerned ones, the doctor spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry, but a close friend of mine insisted I intervene. You're a very, very naughty Angel."

And with that, the Angel disappeared, imploding in a single small ball of white light, a roar similar to that of a lion, 'till there was nothing left but ashen wing marks upon the gray cement floor.

"Come along Ms. Pond, we need to get going. The spell will soon wear off and those rather large, angry looking and gun weilding boys over there are about to be cognisant of their surroundings. And from my experience with them, although they both mean well, they're dangerous."

"Yeah. *snort* I figured as much when the adorable..I-I mean the annoying one pulled a gun on you."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not what I meant. Those two boys you see over there are heroes. They fight evil and oppression and tyranny every day, the same as you and I. It's an almost daily routine for them to save somebody's life. They're good people Amy."

*sighs* "There you go again, speaking in tongues. You, just a very moment ago, stood right there in that very spot and said they were dangerous."

"Yes. Yes, I did. But you didn't fully understand my meaning. They're dangerous because they're young and still have so very much to learn. And although their will, their innate desire to do good, could very well be the downfall of mankind, at the same, you're possibly looking at the saviors of all of Earth. So, you see Ms. Pond, we musn't speak poorly of people or situations we don't know."

"Why is it, that you speak like a father, yet I don't get angry with you when you correct me?" Amy said as she looked the doctor square into his eyes, her hands placed firmly upon her own hips.

"Because you trust me."

Amy didn't answer aloud but her non actions of continuing to hold the doctor's gaze said it all.

'_yes, yes i do..'_

xxxXxxx

"Umm..excuse me. Are you two involved? I-I just have to ask."

Sam was embarrassed by his brother's obvious stupidity but as Amy broke her gaze with her travel companion and turned to tell Dean off, she stopped when she witnessed something oddly familiar in the lightly dusted, freckled face before her.

"You know..you're rude and much too bold but charming in an odd and familiar way. Do we know each other?"

Dean stepped in close enough he feel the heat emanating from her body.

"No. But I'd very much like to get to know you. And hey, ya never know, I just might let you get to know me."

"Oh goood loooord!" Amy spun and shouted at the doctor as she bounced determinedly away towards the Tardis.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Don't we have somewhere in time we have to be? Hopefully some place which dosen't have men in it whatsover."

The doctor smiled at Sam and Dean, nodded his head and followed in silently behind her. He wasn't about to tell her they were on their way to ancient Rome to see a Gladiator about a girl.

After they disappeared behind her blue doors, the Tardis rose into the air and disappeared in a flash of blinding light and whirling noise.

Sam barely heard his brother when he said, "And now, I've seen everything."

-end-

Epilogue

xxx Amy and the Doctor xxx

"So you're saying that the very day this Angel bloke creates the Weeping Angels with some sick yet divine twisted spell, is the very day we're able to put a stop to it because in his pocket is an Angel killing sword. And the only reason you knew the sword was going to be on his person was because you put it there during the last, I mean, first, time you met these Winchesters, in this very spot, doing the very same thing of arguing, 'cept it was over a different subject?"

The doctor's voice was shrill with excitement. He clapped his hands together and exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

xxx Dean and Sam xxx

"You learn that there's time travelers who travel through the very depths of all space and time, one of which is an ailen who thinks he's something called a Time Lord and all you can do is talk about how the red headed foreign chick was hot?'

"Yeah. And your point?"

"Oh good lord Dean. You're disturbed you know that?"

"Say that again Sam."

A puzzled look crossed Sam's face and was apparent in his tone. "Say what?"

"What you just said. Say it again. You sound just like her."

Sam crossed his arms against his broad chest. "I do not sound like a Scottish red headed female."

"She was Scottish? Is that what that accent was?"

Sam wanted more than anything to get back at his brother so he said the first devious thing which came to mind.

"Yeah. I know her name too."

"How the hell did you get her name? That whole night was big weird mess! When did you find time to get her name?"

Sam grinned. "She had it tattooed on her thigh. There was a rip in her tights and on the upper part of her thigh, just below her skirt, I saw some ink. It was her name."

"Bro..you've got to tell me. I just have to know her name. She was so, so.. I don't know ya know? So what was it?"

"It said Rory."

Dean mimicked Sam's words.

"Rory. Rory. I like that. It's kinda hot dontcha think?"

Sam did his best to hold down and back the laughter building deep inside him.

"Yeah Dean, it really is."

"Rory. The love of my life. Future girl. The red head with a set of legs to die for and a wit that rivals mine. Rory."

Dean spent the next six months talking about Rory to every body he met. He wouldn't shut up about her. Sam had overheard the doctor call her by her true name, so he figured any woman with one name, and a tat of another, then the name must belong to a guy.

Sam had a great time at his brother's expense, no matter how small nor private his joke.

-end-


End file.
